El hombre lobo que me enamoró
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Una bestia azota a los animales y al pueblo de South Park... Y se aparea con quien nadie se habría imaginado. :ojo, invitado especial: Lemmon.


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno... Este fic lo escribí hace unos días estando en casa; honestamente me quedé sorprendida y satisfecha con el resultado, especialmente porque es la ¿segunda?, ¿tercera? vez que trabajo con una pareja crossover conformada por Desmond Miles (de Assassin's Creed y quien funge por enésima vez como invitado especial) y Butters Stotch (South Park)... Y es un lemmon.**_

_**Ojalá les guste... (Se sonroja...)**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

**El Hombre Lobo que me enamoró.**

Butters tenía la mirada perdida de placer al sentir un grueso miembro cercenándole su cavidad anal.

Durante veinte noches consecutivas, una sombra entraba a su habitación por la ventana, lo sometía y lo penetraba durante una buena parte de la noche hasta antes de la salida del sol, cuando aquella sombra se levantaba del lecho y, al mirarle con aquellos ojos dorados que hipnotizaban al inocente rubio, saltaba por la ventana y se iba corriendo a cuatro patas para internarse en el bosque cercano al pueblo.

Las embestidas de aquél monstruo eran fuertes y suaves, lentas y rápidas a la vez; el vaivén de las caderas de ambos se sincronizaban de tal manera que Butters ya ansiaba que llegara la noche siguiente para poder gozar nuevamente de aquél instrumento que lo hacía sentir único.

Sin embargo, el jovencito de 16 años empezaba a dudar sobre qué era aquél monstruo que irrumpió una noche calurosa por su ventana y le había rasguñado la redondez de sus brazos antes de violarlo en su propia cama con un descomunal miembro que requería atención siempre.

Había oído hablar de rumores sobre un monstruo que merodeaba por el bosque y en los alrededores de South Park atacando tanto a animales como a humanos, aunque a estos últimos, afortunadamente, solamente los golpeaba y los dejaba heridos sin rastro de mordeduras. Aquellos rumores le habían dado la pauta a Butters para figurarse que aquél ser que sostenía relaciones sexuales con él era el monstruo que asesinaba animales y dejaba de ellos nada más que sus huesos, ya que el monstruo, según describían los vecinos, era peludo, con orejas puntiagudas, de gran tamaño en cuanto a estatura, nariz ancha, dientes filosos y con ojos dorados.

Se arqueó repentinamente al sentir el torrente líquido que salía del monstruo en su interior, provocando que él mismo se corriera y manchara la cama con sus fluidos.

Dejándose caer inmediatamente en la cama, su respiración entrecortada poco a poco empezaba a nivelarse. El monstruo, por su parte, se acercó a la ventana para observar a la Luna, la cual brillaba esa noche acompañada de las estrellas.

Butters, al observar discretamente al autor del demasiado placer que había recibido en las últimas noches, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que aquél monstruo era nada más y nada menos un hombre lobo.

La bestia, al sentir que Butters le observaba, se volvió hacia él y, con un gesto que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, se acercó al lecho. El joven Stotch, como si adivinara que ya era hora del quinto round, llevó sus manos a su trasero y, estirándolo un poco, le dijo:

- Ven… Tómame… Estoy listo.

Para su sorpresa, la bestia se echó a reír y le dijo con voz gutural:

- No… Esta vez no habrá un nuevo round en tu cama.

Butters se sorprendió e incorporándose rápidamente, exclamó:

- ¡¿T-tú puedes hablar?!

- ¿Y qué si puedo hablar, niño?

- B-bueno… P-pudiste haber dicho a-a-al-algo al principio…

- ¡Je! _Pude_, ya lo dijiste… Pero… Mi polla dijo todo lo que quería decir al respecto… Y le hace falta una cosa por decir.

El chico intentó retroceder conforme el animal avanzaba, mas éste logró acorralarlo y, tomándolo del brazo, le dijo:

- Ven conmigo.

- ¡N-no!

- Sin darle tiempo a una réplica, el hombre lobo lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y salió de la casa por la ventana. Corriendo por el bosque, el animal se aseguró de que nadie los rastreara mientras que Butters se ponía a gritar pidiendo socorro.

Tras un largo recorrido adentro del bosque, el lobo llegó a un punto en donde se detuvo, dejando caer al suelo a Butters.

El chico intentó arrastrarse para poder escapar, mas la bestia lo tomó de las caderas y de una sola embestida se adentró en el interior de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ah! – gimió al sentir aquella intrusión palpitante en su cuerpo.

La bestia se acercó a Butters y, al empezar a lamerle la oreja, le dijo:

- Adoro ese dulce olor que emites… Leopold.

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo la cadera del ser empezaba a moverse con lentitud.

- Cada día que te observo en la escuela…

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

- Cada vez que pasas junto a mí…

- ¡Ngh!

- Enloquezco… Y mis instintos me gritan por clamarte…

- ¡Aaaah!

Se salió momentáneamente de su cuerpo y lo volteó para que estén cara a cara. De una sola embestida se adentró en el interior del rubio. Tras un rato del ir y venir de caderas, el animal, al punto de alcanzar el clímax junto con Butters, Concluyó:

- Es… Muy difícil controlar tus instintos, especialmente… Cuando lo único que piensas es en el culo y en la vagina que adoras follar y en la boca que ansías por besar para poder sellar por completo el Juramento de la Luna.

Dicho eso, el animal tomó el rostro de Leopold y lo besó con pasión y con ternura en lo que inundaba de nueva cuenta el interior del muchachito y que éste se corría en los torsos de ambos. El beso se profundizaba a medida que a la bestia se le empezaba a caer el cabello, dejando ver una piel suave y tersa de color blanco, el hocico empezaba a achicarse y las orejas empezaban a desaparecer.

Al separarse, Butters, respirando entrecortadamente, se llenó de sorpresa al ver quién era aquella bestia.

- ¡D-Desmond! – murmuró.

El aludido, un hombre de cabellos negros, de cuerpo esculpido con una musculatura discreta y con un brazo totalmente tatuado con motivos tribales, unió su frente con la suya y le dijo:

- Hola… Mi amor.

- ¿Q-qué…?

Desmond silenció a Butters con un dedo y le explicó:

- Soy un hombre lobo, como te habrás figurado. Una bestia que puede cambiar de forma a voluntad en cualquier momento, sea bajo los rayos del Sol o bajo el brillo de la Luna... Y como todo ser viviente, anduve un tiempo en manada antes de separarme y hacer mi vida como humano.

- ¿Hacer tu vida como humano?

- Sí… Y todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que percibí tu olor el primer día de clases. Un olor agradable, por cierto, a jazmines y almizcle.

- O-oh… G-gracias….

- Sin embargo, cada día, cada vez que te veía, me dabas…

Repentinamente empezó a besarle el cuello, logrando que el chico se estremeciera al contacto.

- Las ganas de hacerte el amor salvajemente frente a todo el mundo… Fue desde ese momento…

Empezó a rozar los pezones del muchacho con una mano mientras que con la otra lo empezaba a masturbar en conjunto con su miembro.

- Que me di cuenta…

- Ah…

- Que había hallado a mi contraparte… A mi otra mitad… A mi compañero, amante, amigo… Al amor de mi vida.

Butters empezó a mover las caderas, invitando a Desmond a que hiciera lo mismo, dando a entender que ya estaba listo para hacerlo de nuevo.

La Luna, con todo su brillo, terminó por presenciar por enésima vez la consumación de dos almas convertidas en una sola gracias a un juramento…

Al Juramento de la Luna.

* * *

- ¿Butters? – le llamó Kenny.

- ¿Uhmmm? – fue lo único que respondió el rubio mientras se concentraba leyendo un libro a la vez que bebía su jugo de naranja.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? S-sí… Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

- Pues… Bueno… Todos los aquí presentes en esta mesa pensamos… Más bien, creemos que te ves muy diferente desde hace días.

_Ya soy diferente_, replicó Butters mientras dejaba de lado el libro para prestar más atención a lo que decía Kenny.

- ¿Diferente? – replicó – A ver… Sé… O sean más específicos. ¿Cómo… cómo que diferente? Digo, ¿qué es eso de que me ven diferente?

- Butters – dijo Kyle -, nosotros hemos notado un cambio drástico en ti. No sabemos cómo explicarlo, pero no eres el mismo Butters que conocemos.

- ¿Uh?

- Sí – dijo Token -. Nosotros te notamos muy distinto en cuanto a todo, desde la forma de caminar hasta el habla.

- ¿Uh? A ver, gente, la verdad no entiendo qué diantres les sucede o porqué me están diciendo eso, pero honestamente yo no me siento diferente. Me siento igual.

- Eso dices tú, Butters – espetó Cartman -, pero nosotros no. Lo que tratamos de decirte es que te volviste más raro de lo que eres normalmente.

- ¡Cartman! – regañó Kyle.

- ¿Raro? Bueno, tal vez sí sea algo raro, aunque eso no justifica que a ustedes se les haya gastado todos los apelativos e insultos que se me imputan.

- Butters, no estamos insultándote – dijo Clyde -. Sólo estamos tratando de averiguar si te pasó algo. Sinceramente te hemos notado muy cambiado, y no solo nosotros, sino toda la escuela y hasta tus padres.

- Oh… ¿En serio?

- Sí – respondió Craig.

- Pues entonces…

Levantándose de la mesa, tomó su bandeja y les dijo:

- Este "niño raro", como ustedes dicen, se va de aquí y promete no volver a juntarse con ustedes, bola de imbéciles ignorantes.

- ¡¿Cómo nos llamaste?! – exclamó Cartman al levantarse intempestivamente - ¡Repite eso, marica!

- Dije…

Lanzó el contenido de la bandeja en la mesa y, antes de que Cartman pudiera decir algo, le dio un duro golpe en la cara con la bandeja, dejándolo caer al suelo ante la sorpresa de los demás chicos y de todos los asistentes a la cafetería.

- Bola de imbéciles ignorantes – concluyó Butters con sarcasmo mientras se marchaba tranquilamente de la cafetería dejando detrás a los chicos, quienes atendían a un Cartman inconsciente.

En tanto, en la entrada de la cafetería, Desmond, el conserje, comentó al pasar el joven Stotch a su lado:

- Lo dejaste inconsciente.

- Lo sé… No pensaba aguantar sus estupideces.

Volviéndose hacia su amante, Desmond le replicó con una sonrisa:

- ¿Te veré esta noche?

- ¡Je! – exclamó el muchacho mientras le devolvía la sonrisa – Sabes que sí… Mi amor.

Kyle, quien estaba tratando de ayudar a Stan, a Kenny y a la pandilla de Tucker con el gordo, había notado aquél intercambio de sonrisas entre ambos.

- Esos dos… - murmuró.

- ¿Uhmmm? – le interrumpió Kenny.

- Kenny, ¿te has dado cuenta de que Butters últimamente ha estado muy unido al conserje?

- ¿Eh? ¿Butters y el conserje? ¡Nah! No creo que haya algo entre esos dos. Escuché que el conserje se trajina a cuanta mujer se le cruce en el camino. Dudo mucho que se fije en Butters

- No lo sé, Ken… Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra.

- ¡Dejen de hablar ustedes dos y ayúdenme! - exclamó Stan.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Stan…

* * *

Bajo la lumbre de la fogata en medio del bosque, Butters observaba el collar de colmillos de piedra luna que Desmond le había regalado a la salida de la escuela.

El hombre lobo le había advertido que, si bien él no podría convertirse en uno igual a él debido a que no había sido mordido o rasguñado profundamente, podría haber cambios en su cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera, especialmente por dentro. Aquellos cambios incluían el percibir una mentira gracias al olor, tener una fuerza y una velocidad sobrehumanas, un aumento de energía y los sentidos totalmente potencializados así como un sistema inmune más fuerte.

Sus ojos azules cambiaron repentinamente de color, tiñéndose de verdes esmeraldas, dando cuenta que su Alma Gemela estaba cerca de él.

Un aullido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Levantando su mirada hacia la Luna, empezó a sonreír ebrio de una inexplicable alegría.

Lo podía sentir; podía percibir su cercanía tan confortante. Era un éxtasis estar enamorado de alguien que ha esperado mucho tiempo en hallarle y un placer temblar de emoción.

Repentinamente un enorme lobo blanco salió de entre los arbustos. Butters, sonriente, se acercó a él y, acariciándolo, le dijo:

- ¿Te fue bien en la cacería?

- No del todo bien – le replicó Desmond un poco decepcionado mientras regresaba a su naturaleza humana -. Tus congéneres se encargaron de exterminar todo lo que había en este bosque.

- Así es el hombre.

- Qué mal… Imagínate qué pasaría si supiera que existimos los hombres lobo.

Butters se echó a reír mientras que Desmond, con ternura, añadió:

- ¿Y cómo te fue a ti?

- Mal. Mis padres me castigaron por enésima vez.

- ¿Y ahora por qué?

- Por lo de Eric y por interrumpir a mi papá en sus sermones estúpidos con una explicación sobre mis razones.

- Bueno, es cierto que no ameritaba que le dieras el golpe, así que el castigo está en parte justificado.

- Tú lo dijiste: _En parte_.

- ¡Je! Bueno… Ahora que estamos aquí, aprovechemos para hablar sobre lo que te propuse la noche anterior.

- Respecto a ello, Des… Realmente lo he pensado bien.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, si me voy contigo a Nueva York, tendría que ser como tu igual, no como un ser humano con capacidades especiales.

- ¿Estás seguro? Sabes bien que una vez que te vuelvas uno de los míos, tendrás que afrontar a la gran responsabilidad que implica ser un hombre lobo.

- Sí… Estoy seguro y estoy consciente de ello, Des.

- ¿Aún cuando sabes que renunciarás para siempre a tu vida como ser humano normal?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces que así sea… Vámonos. Pronto amanecerá.

Butters asintió mientras se levantaba y apagaba la fogata con la tierra.

* * *

Suspirando profundamente, Butters abrió su casillero y sacó los libros de la siguiente clase; al cerrarlo, se volvió, topándose de bruces con Kyle.

- ¡Cielos! – exclamó mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón - ¡Kyle! Jeje… ¡Hola! ¡Dios, me asustaste!

- Butters – le replicó el pelirrojo -, debo hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca ahora mismo?

- Uhmmm… Está bien, Kyle, pero tendremos que ser breves, ya que pronto sonará el timbre y acabará el descanso.

- Está bien.

Los jóvenes se fueron a la biblioteca escolar; una vez que se sentaron en una de las mesas, Kyle, con seriedad, le dijo:

- Butters, estoy preocupado.

- ¡Cielos, Kyle! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Más bien, ¿qué _te_ ha pasado?

- ¿Eh?

- Butters, eso que le hiciste a Cartman no fue un simple golpe con una bandeja…

- Uhmmm… Bueno…

- El gordo todavía no sale del área de Cuidado Intensivo a causa de su operación de reconstrucción nasal debido a que se lo deformaste y le hiciste pedazos, aparte de que le volaste los dientes inferiores y superiores delanteros. Ni yo mismo puedo causar un daño tan semejante…

- ¡Oh, salchichas! Creo que… Creo que me excedí un poquito… Digo, estaba completamente furioso cuando eso.

- ¿Furioso? ¡Más bien estabas endemoniadamente tranquilo después de golpearle! Te veías distinto, como otra persona, no como el chico tembloroso que conozco desde el kínder.

- Bueno, Kyle, todos cambiamos, ¿no?

- Pero no de manera tan drástica.

- Uhmmm… Cierto…

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Butters? Antes eras chévere…

_Mentira_, replicó mentalmente.

- N-no me ha pasado nada, Kyle. Es sólo… Es sólo que me agarraron un poco encabronado, es todo. Digo, con eso de que mis problemas con mis padres se agrandan cada día…

- ¿Y qué me cuentas de Desmond?

- ¿Eh?

- Te vi intercambiar sonrisas con él.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Digo, él simplemente me dijo que al fin le había puesto un hasta aquí al gordo.

- Butters, esta situación tuya está tomando un carisma que no me gusta nada. Es decir, presiento que tú y Desmond…

El rubio se levantó y le dijo:

- Kyle, Desmond y yo no somos nada más que amigos, ¿ok? Es una buena persona y tú no tienes porqué juzgarlo si no lo conoces.

- Butters, escucha…

- No… Ya he oído suficiente. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme a clases.

Dicho eso, el muchacho se marchó de la biblioteca mientras que Kyle, suspirando, negó con la cabeza.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse, mas una mano en su hombro lo sentó y una voz le dijo:

- Debemos hablar.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué Desmond es un qué?! – exclamó Kyle muy sorprendido.

- Un hombre lobo – le replicó el padre Maxi con seriedad.

- P-Pero…

- Eso es una locura, ¿lo sabe, padre Maxi? – replicó Kenny.

- Suena a locura, pero es verdad, Kenny. Lo sé porque conozco a muchos, por lo que aprendí a identificarlos.

- ¿Y cómo sabe que Desmond es uno?

Suspirando, el padre Maxi le explicó:

- Como les dije, tengo amigos que son hombres lobo. Claro, no son las bestias desquiciadas de las películas de Hollywood, pero sí son bestias muy inteligentes, prácticamente mentes brillantes capaces de crear las cosas más maravillosas que el hombre jamás podría inventar…

- ¿Y Desmond? – inquirió Kyle – Si él es un hombre lobo, bien pudo haber sido agresivo.

- Los hombres lobos son agresivos solamente cuando se sienten amenazados. En general son muy tranquilos. Ahora bien, ¿cuándo llegó Desmond a South Park?

- Un mes antes del inicio de clases – replicó Kenny.

- ¿Y cuando la bestia empezó a atacar gente y animales?

- Pues… ¡Oh, Dios!

- ¡Desmond es la bestia! – exclamó Kyle.

- Así es – dijo Maxi -. Él era el monstruo que estaba poniendo en ascuas a la policía. Él mató a las vacas e hirió levemente a algunas personas, la mayoría de ellas, sorprendentemente, gente de poca monta.

- ¿Y Butters qué tiene que ver con todo esto? – inquirió Kenny.

- Bueno… La respuesta la halló Kyle sin proponérselo.

- ¿Eh? – murmuró Kyle.

- Verán… Butters es su Alma Gemela. Es su compañero y amante. Desmond solía entrar a su casa para aparearse con él por un espacio de veinte noches.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo está diciendo?! – exclamó Kenny - ¡¿Butters era repetidamente violado por ese monstruo?!

- Violado no, Kenny. Desmond solamente cumplía con el requisito reglamentario de su raza de reclamar a un ser humano o de su misma especie, sin importar el sexo, como su Alma Gemela. Según me explicaron, durante veinte noches debe aparearse con él o ella toda la noche, digamos de tres a ocho veces por noche…

- ¡Mierda, eso sí es tener aguante! – exclamó Kenny.

- Me parece mucho tiempo veinte noches – añadió Kyle.

- Bueno, Kyle, esto era con la finalidad de que su contraparte se acostumbre a su presencia. Ahora bien, en la veintiunava noche, el hombre lobo debe llevarse a su futura esposa o esposo a algún lugar seguro para hacer el Juramento de la Luna en medio del éxtasis.

- ¿O sea qué…? – dijo Kenny.

Maxi asintió con la cabeza.

- Wow - murmuró el inmortal-… ¿Y qué sucederá después de eso?

- Bueno… Debido a que ya sucedió la primera parte de ese juramento hace un mes aproximadamente, entonces pronto procederán a llevar a cabo la segunda parte.

- ¿Segunda parte?

- Sí. La primera parte consistió en el traspaso de algunas habilidades a la contraparte humana, la cual incluye el fortalecimiento del sistema inmunológico, un aumento considerable de fuerza…

- ¡Jesucristo! – exclamó el judío - ¡Eso explica lo que le sucedió a Cartman aquella vez!

- ¡Lotería!

- ¿Y en qué consiste esa segunda parte, padre? – inquirió Kenny.

- Bueno… La segunda parte es fundamental, ya que el Alma Gemela del hombre lobo es la que toma la decisión final de convertirse en uno de ellos o conservar su naturaleza humana por entero. Esa decisión se llega tras un largo proceso de reflexión. Si Butters toma la decisión de convertirse en un hombre lobo, entonces Desmond procederá a rasgar un brazo y sellar la herida con un cuchillo de plata pura, proceso durante el cual intercambian oralmente y con corazón en mano sus votos matrimoniales. Una vez sellada la herida, tendrá lugar su primera transformación.

- ¿Y no hay nada que hacer para impedirlo?

- No, Kenny. Lo siento.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos en qué momento Butters habrá tomado alguna resolución? – inquirió Kyle.

- Tampoco sabría decirles. Esa decisión no se ventila a los cuatro vientos así nada más.

- O sea qué…

- Todo está perdido – dijo Kenny.

- Bueno, yo no veo nada de malo que Leopold sea uno de ellos – comentó el sacerdote -. Si les dije sobre Desmond, es nada más para ilustrarles la razón de los drásticos cambios de Leopold… A menos que uno de ustedes tenga algún interés en particular sobre el asunto.

- Pues… Bueno, realmente estamos preocupados por Butters. Digo, es un chico muy delicado…

- Muchachos, creo que lo mejor en este asunto es abstenerse de ello y dejar que las cosas fluyan.

- Pero…

- Créanme. Tal vez sea lo mejor para él. No es por nada, pero… Aprecio a los Stotch y blablablá, pero el trato que le dan a su hijo no es un trato justo. Además, los castigos que implementan son por excusas estúpidas, no por algo que en verdad lo ameriten. Lo mejor será que él, si tiene la oportunidad, se vaya de este pueblo… Sería lo mejor para él.

* * *

Medianoche.

La Luna, con toda su gloria, se alzaba encima del risco en medio del bosque. Ahí, dos figuras se miraban la una a la otra; una de las figuras, un lobo blanco del doble de tamaño que el joven adolescente que estaba frente a él, sacó una garra y, mirándole a los ojos al muchacho, le dijo:

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Leo? Sabes que puedes retractarte.

- Estoy seguro, Desmond – replicó el adolescente -. Cuando tú quieras.

El lobo, asintiendo la cabeza, tomó el brazo derecho de Leopold y lo rasgó a lo largo, desde después de la muñeca hasta antes de llegar a la vena. Luego, tomó un cuchillo de plata de la mano de Leopold y dijo:

- Yo, Desmond Miles, te declaro a ti, Leopold Stotch, como mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañero, mi amigo y uno de los míos. Este Juramento de la Luna, equivalente a un voto matrimonial, es irrompible y por lo tanto imposible de disolverse.

- Yo, Leopold Stotch – dijo el rubio-, te declaro a ti, Desmond Miles, como mi esposo, mi amante, mi compañero, mi amigo y uno de los míos. Te amaré y te respetaré de aquí en adelante, honrando así el Juramento de la Luna que existe entre nosotros.

Dicho eso, Desmond empezó a pasar la punta del cuchillo de plata por encima de la herida mientras decía:

- Humano ya no eres nada más que la mitad. Animal eres la mitad… Por lo tanto… Eres un hombre lobo, uno de los míos… ¡Ahora y hasta la muerte!

Se echó para atrás de un solo salto mientras que Butters, retorciéndose de dolor, cayó inmediatamente al suelo…

* * *

Kyle se sobresaltó en la cama al sentir que alguien le observaba. Buscando en medio de la oscuridad, el judío preguntó:

- ¿Quién está ahí?

Inmediatamente surgió de entre las sombras un enorme ser peludo de ojos verdes fosforescentes. Kyle, sobresaltado, exclamó:

¡¿D-Desmond?!

- No, Kyle – le replicó la bestia.

La bestia empezó a encogerse en estatura y empezó a tomar forma humana. Una vez transformado en hombre, dio un paso delante de la luz y le dijo:

- Hola, Kyle.

- ¡¿Butters?!

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al rubio.

- Butters… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

- El padre Maxi me dijo que les contó a Kenny y a ti sobre mi esposo.

- S-sí… Sí, cierto…

- Kyle… Me voy de South Park.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué hay de tus papás?!

- A ellos no les importo. Por tanto, no me van a extrañar ni yo a ellos.

- Butters, por favor, recapacita. ¡No puedes irte así no más!

- Ya lo he meditado antes Kyle… Y realmente debo… quiero irme.

- Butters…

El joven rubio abrazó al judío y, antes de que éste pudiera decir algo más, se marchó de la habitación.

_Adiós, Butters… Suerte_, pensó el joven judío mientras veía por la ventana a los dos hombres lobo desaparecerse entre los arbustos para siempre.


End file.
